rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Deafro/Living Side by Side with the Grimm
So I saw the post about what a war with the Grimm would look like a bit earlier in the week. There is certienly a lot to look forward to when the Grimm finally get their collective act together and reorganize into the face of terror that will make the collective of humanity tremble beneath their force. The problem, is that the Grimm at this point are animals whose only movive is base survival. There just wasn't a way to have that major battle with the Grimm, because the Grimm have no incentive to fight a major war. Human's and Faunas might benifit from a campaign like that, but the Grimm are their sworn opposition, the darkness that mirrors the light. What could possibly motivate Humans and/or Fauna to work alongside the Grimm? What would convince them to fight against their own kind in order to protect the Grimm? Then the answer came. What if there was a group of Fauna who's lives benifited from the existence of Grimm? They would be a old culture from before Dust was discovered, a race of "sub-humans" who learned to fight against the Grimm by using the Grimm's own weapons against them. By taking the bones, feathers, tusks, fur, and hooves of the Grimm they were able to survive not only against the Grimm, but against the elements, and other beasts that threated their livelihood. The basis for this possiblity comes from the feathers from the Roc and the Deathstalker's stinger. The stinger in particular, when seperated from its tail, only needed the force of gravity to embed itself in the armor plate covering its body. The natural weapons of the Grimm are lethal even against other Grimm, so it stands that if Fauna (or humans) got their hands on some of these, they could wound and even kill the Grimm. Imagine making spears from the feathers of the Roc, or a clamp from the Deathbringer's claws. By using the dead Grimm, they gain the tools to reap further bounty from the other Grimm and carve out an existance in their little part in the world. No part of the Grimm was to be wasted, and overtime as the Fauna became comfortable in their situation, they began to see the Grimm as not just a dangerous predator, but as a giver of great bounty. The Grimm in death gave Fauna the tools they needed to survive, and the Grimm become something to be respected, revered in the eyes of the Fauna. To waste a part of a slain Grimm was to dishonor its existance and bring shame. To speak poorly of the Grimm was to be ostricized from the community. They might even start hunting to provide for the Grimm. The transition here would take centuries, but overtime some of the Grimm might well work with the Fauna to provide for their needs. Now I like Fauna in particular for this culture because that would help to renforce the racist outlook on the group. When Dust was made and people were capable of traveling to this island, they encounter the Fauna working side by side with the Grimm, the harbengers of evil. To humans, these Fauna must be like Satanists would be to Christians, servents of the great evil. Hostilities soon break out, and mankind's first encounter with the Fauna proves disasterous. It maybe in present time that Fauna have tried to integrate into human society, but there is still that unease when humans see the ears, that misconception that the Fauna are in someway the offspring of those hated demons of old. This also gives the Grimm a human face who will help to guide their baseless actions. The Grimm Fauna have only known humans slay Grimm without mercy, to make waste of nature's bounty, and as such will go to protect their livelihood against the barbaric invaders. Working together with the Grimm, the Grimm Fauna would be capable of beating humans to a standstill. This might also explain Adam's Grimm mask and his Fauna apperance. He was once a member of this group, but set off for some reason into the world of humans, perhaps to punish them for their persecution of Fauna and Grimm alike. Thank you for reading. Feel free to discuss or as questions down below, and I hope you have a pleasent day. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts